


Modern day Cain.

by orphan_account



Category: Delirious - Fandom, Ohmwrecker - Fandom, The Crew (Video Games), Vanoss Gaming - Fandom, Wildcat - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You probably already know this, but; N/N (your youtuber nickname. No one knows your real name), YT/N (youtuber name).





	1. Hello.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably already know this, but; N/N (your youtuber nickname. No one knows your real name), YT/N (youtuber name).

I hummed along to a tune, working on something else entirely. The discord was talking excessively, to my annoyance. I had made friends with these people, but I'd much rather play with Cryoatic. We hadn't scheduled a time to play in the last few months, and it was making me a little peeved at the others. To comfort my separation, I started lowly singing. "Twinkle Twinkle lonely star," I sung, finding the discord quiet within a minute. That itself was a record. But I didn't comment on it, continuing to sing. "No one will find you in your car. Up up up so high, drop down on the swing and die." 

"Jesus Christ, YT/N," Wildcat said, chuckling shortly after. They had no idea that was a actual nursery rhyme I got told as a child. Just two years ago I said it with Cry correcting me. I had no idea people sung it different. "You're a psychopath." 

"Awe c'mon Cat," I said, fake whining. "It's a childhood memory, I can't have those?" 

"That from your _childhood_? I knew you had a weird one, but damn." I mentally thanked Mini for not saying 'bad', just weird. He knew some bits and pieces of my depressing upbringing, finding it much more traumatic than I realized. My self therapy was going extremely well, so I didn't need to keep it as secret as back then. I still had much mystery surrounding who I was or where I came from, but no one outright asked. 

I looked to my messages, seeing Cry's pop up. I tuned out what the others were saying, reading his message.

_ **Hey.. i know it's been a while. sorry. i just wanted to ask, uh are you willing to play? right now? ** _

I immediately wrote back. 

_Hey man! I'm absolutely down to play. let me hop over real quick.. _

"I have to go, Cry messaged me." They knew I was really close to Cry, a few of them sending their good wishes towards him. I hopped on our server as fast as I good, joining the voice chat. He was there, silent. It worried me, but I knew silence with him was normal. 

"Hi Cry. Are you okay?" I asked out of a little concern. It two ten seconds for him to answer, which felt like hours to me. Was he alright? 

"H-Hey.. uhm.. s-so.. I have a huge favor to ask." 

"Ask away. I'm here for you, bub." 

I heard a sharp intake of breath. He wasn't okay. Not at all. Had he been crying? His normally steady voice was wavering a little, cracking slightly. 

"M-my place fell through. I-I can't stay anywhere around here.. can I stay with you, N/N?" 

"Of course Cry! You don't have to ask. Send me where you are, I'll come pick you and your stuff up, okay?" There was a sigh of relief. It was short, but effective. I missed hearing his voice, even if it was a battered a little.

"What if it's a long drive?" 

"If it means making sure your okay, miles don't matter. Pack up your stuff, I'll come get you." 

A location was sent, and I put it into my phone. It was only thirty minutes away from me. A motel. I guess he refuged in there for the time being. I looked at my flat for a quick second - clean. I didn't have much in the ways to mess it up, since even the smallest thing out of place made me on edge. I hope Cry doesn't mind me being picky about placement. 

"Oh, and Cry?" 

"Yeah?" 

"If you want, you can wear your mask. I know you want to keep it a secret. It's okay. If you don't, that's okay too. It doesn't matter." 

I've never heard him so close to actually tearing up. "Th-Thank you, N/N." That nickname was reserved for only Cry - it felt just wrong coming from someone else. He knew that after I told Wildcat to stop calling me it. 

"You don't need to thank me, Cry. It's thirty minutes away, okay? Let me do some stuff and I'll have a room ready for you in the apartment." 

"What? You don't have to-"

"I'm gonna do it. You have an hour until I'm there, okay? I'll see you in an hour, Cry." 

"Okay.. bye, N/N." 

"Bye bye, Cry." 

When that call was over, I breathed a sigh of relief then was immediately greeted by shock. He'll see my face. He'll see what I look like. Shit. Fuck it, whatever. He needs my help, and I'm more than happy to offer. I ran around, taking a shower then cleaning up my house a little more. After twenty minutes, I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone. I headed out the door, hopping into my car. I got him some food, incase he hadn't ate in a while. There's no telling how long he was at the motel. Cry isn't the type to ask for help, he's the type to give it.

When I arrived, he was wearing a green hoodie and his plain white mask. I mentally prepared myself for him to see me, thanking myself I got my windows tinted. Okay, let's do this. Let's do this. I can't do this - no, you easy prick, you have to do this. Just unlock the car door, step out. That's it. It's fine. 

I did it, seeing Cry walk up towards me. My anxiety was through the roof, and I hoped to whatever was out there he felt the same. Then he hugged me, tightly. Arms wrapped entirely around my frame. I was easily two inches shorter than him, but I didn't care. He was taller than I expected. I hugged him back with equal force, happy to have him in my arms. We had told each other our locations, but neither of us were ready to see the other. Now though, it didn't matter. 

When we managed to pry ourselves off of each other, from under the mask, I could see his mouth curling into a smile. I bet mine was as huge as a dinner plate. "You're adorable, N/N," he said. Okay, firstly, his voice was deeper than it sounds in videos. Much deeper. And, for unknown reasons, it make my throat and mouth go dry. I had to remark, even if it was hard. "Are you saying that because I'm short?" 

"Absolutely, Shorty." 

I lightly slapped his arm, making him laugh. It was even more precious in person, making me smile wider. We loaded in his things, driving back while blowing our voices to music. He hadn't known his entire playlist was songs I loved, but soon found out when I screamed the lyrics. He screamed with me as well, and the drive back didn't seem long. It seemed short, even. We unloaded his things, decorated his room, and ate the food, then I got a call from Mini. 

"Oh, Mini called me." 

"Mini?" 

"A friend of Delirious'. He's the concern-y type when someone doesn't answer. Can you put on popcorn, please?" 

"Sure." 

Cry walked to the kitchen while I called back Mini, hearing him yell from excitement. 

_"YT/N! Thank god." _

"Chill, Mini. I'm fine, what's up?" 

_"Evan called me in a panic and said Twitter had a field day. People were saying they knew who you are. I'll send you a picture of what they think." _

Short story short, it wasn't me. Firstly, it was taken on the other side of the country. Secondly, it didn't look anything like me. Thirdly, it was the wrong gender. I'm not the type to say what I am, most people assume from my voice, but since my friend group couldn't decide, they started called me 'they'. People have been debating I'm non, but it really doesn't matter. Cry's just been calling me 'they', and that's all that matters. I don't care if I'm gendered wrong, people have their own opinions. 

I called Mini back, almost laughing. 

"Dude, hell no that isn't me. I'll fix this shit, you fix the group. I got better shit to do than this." 

_"Thank fuck, dude. I didn't want your face all over the internet." _

I hopped on Twitter, finding the original tweet. And combating it. 

** _"Nice. It's the wrong gender and taken on the wrong side of the country, by the way, but y'know whatever floats your boat." _ **

Cry put on a film, sitting down with the popcorn. I slipped my phone in my pocket and sat next to him, eating popcorn. I heard his phone vibrate, then he checked it. He had my notifications on. 

"That's awesome, N/N," he said, focusing on the film. In the middle of it, my body went against my wishes and fell asleep, leaning on Cry's shoulder. I was out like a light. 

~bonus~

"They're so trusting.." he muttered, practically awe'ing at the sight of them. He didn't have a crush on them, but it's normal to imagine kissing your friend if they're hot? Right? Right?? Hopefully. He carefully slipped his hands under their legs, then placed their arms around his neck so they wouldn't fall. He carried them to their room, placing them under the blankets. He didn't attempt to take off their clothes - that was a total breach of privacy. 

"They really shouldn't trust me. But oh well, until I murder that old hag, I'm stuck living here." 


	2. normal day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos ensues.

I'm sure vacant touches aren't meant to be this addicting. Well... I don't think addicting is the correct word. Toxic seems like a better fit. The sounds weren't that pleasing to others, and most likely earned concerned looks from Satan himself, but I wasn't about to stop her. She did what she wanted, not caring for my sake or hell, the other people in the same hotel.

Dismiss your concerns. I am not talking about ending some poor woman's life. 

Yet. 

"You're a hoe," I said, slipping my shirt over my head. I found the backpack I dropped at the hotel door quickly, slinging it over my shoulder. The woman laughed. She was dead tired, but I was mostly used to it. She - well, I exhausted her for two hours. Once I saw the marks that weren't made by me, I turned up the sadistic meter. I think I put her through more than she was used to, but she deserved it. And besides, it was fun getting that stress out of my system. "And you aren't, Y/N?" 

"Well I'm no harlot* when it comes to multiple humans. I'm going to assume he wasn't fun to play with?" 

"Hell no. I'd rather take Athena then that idiot. Talked game, didn't pull through." 

I wiped the stains from her velvet lipstick off my lips, annoyed. Lipstick never felt pleasing on my skin, but for hell's sake she wore it extremely well. I sighed, reminding myself to be compassionate. I wiped off her makeup on a rag, tossing her a shirt from her suitcase. She was spacey and fuzzy, not fully there. I suppose wearing her out for two hours did the trick. I grabbed a pen and a post it note, writing. I told her to meet me at the local coffee shop the next afternoon, wanting out of this horrible friendship. If it was even that. We didn't have anything in common - pure physical attraction. That's all it was. Now that I couldn't be running to her aid when she wanted, I was going to get out of this. 

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, my 'lil harlot. Sleep well." 

Driving back with a massive headache wasn't the best thing to do, but I pulled into the parking lot just fine. Walking up three flights of stairs was torture, and hearing my phone's notifications spring up like a jack in a box was also unpleasant. I didn't bother calling Cry to explain where I was - I was already unlocking the door to my apartment. I opened the door to hear mumbling's of Cry. He was in the kitchen, making food and talking to himself. I sighed, noticing how he went silent. 

"Hey, Cry-" 

I was about to apologize when I got cut off. 

"Close your eyes, please." 

"Erm.. why?" 

"Just do it." 

"Alright." 

I shut my eyes, not moving. I was clumsy enough to know I'd walk straight into a wall, and with the headache I had, my sense of direction wasn't exactly the best. Hell it wasn't that great to begin with. I heard shuffling, a few curses, until finally Cry spoke to me again. 

"You can open them now..." 

I saw him with his mask on, a blank expression. I realized he wasn't expecting me, thus took off the mask, and didn't have it on when I entered. I didn't question him. If he felt uncomfortable without wearing it, then I'm not going to pressure him into taking it off. I dropped my bag, flicking off my jacket in the process. I also had no clue what to say to him. My private life is my private life, but should she be the insane type (threatening to harm me, finding my address, stalking ex lovers, etc) he should know to avoid her.

"Where did you go for two hours?" 

"Old friend's house. Sorry I forgot to tell you. They're relentless and persistent in what they want, and short of actually complying, there's nothing I can do. So that's why I want you to go with me tomorrow and kinda just help me cut off the friendship." 

"Friend's name?" 

"Sadie."

"We need to go to town tomorrow anyway - have you been living off ramen and hot pockets?" 

"Excuse me, mister, but I'll have you know if I wish to harm my body, I'm going to do it so it's delicious." 

Cry laughed. I smiled hearing it. One thing I've always found interesting is how your body reacts to certain things. Especially heart rate. I once asked Sadie, aka Harlot, if just the touch of my hand gets her heart racing. She answered no. It was mutual. My heart rate goes faster when the waiter brings out my food than if I'm with her. And I'd assume the same way with anyone else who I'm not interested in. But the small moments where I'm delighted just from Cry's jokes, his laughs or the extremely rare moments when he brushed by my side and I feel like I've just ran a marathon makes me believe the others are just dull. 

Possibly Cry's just exciting? 

Probably. 

"Get some sleep, you maniac. You look sick." 

"Thanks for the compliment. Wake me up at 9am tomorrow." 

"Alright. Goodnight, N/N." 

"Goodnight, Cry."


End file.
